Harikiran the Great
Harikiran is a famed liberator and conqueror, who upended the social order of Xhalandar. Sometimes known as the 'Ahmed of the East', is a renowned military commander and the only enemy Ahmed did not defeat on the battlefield. Given the collapsing state of Ekbatan, there many forces wishing that Harikiran would seize control of the Achaemenid Empire. Background The Liberator of Xhalandar Harikiran, like most Dwarves in Xhalandar was born a slave. Working the fields within the protective fields of the city of Indore, one could consider him a relatively well off slave. In 384/3 he was caught admiring a daughter of the nobleman who owned him. The nobleman ordered to have him killed by his bodyguards on the spot as an example, but Harikiran pleaded his own life passionately enough that the other slaves defended him. They successfully overpowered the guards and were about to kill the nobleman when Harikiran stopped them, refusing to stoop to the same level as his enemy. This act of both rebellion and mercy swiftly made him the figurehead of a rebellion that saw itself taking Indore within a year. The other Merchant Kings laughed at the demise of their former trade rival, and attempted to buy Indore from the rebels. They weren't laughing when Harikiran's rebels had taken Andore by the following year. Eager to stop the upstart, Kanpur mobilized the Golden Legion, lauded as the greatest fighting force the world had ever seen. An army of eunuch slaves, trained from birth, armed and armored in the finest equipment the wealthiest men on Castores could afford. While Harikiran's mercy and inspiring words won many soldiers to his side, his forces were nothing compared to the might of the Golden Legion. Instead, at the age of 18, Harikiran came out from the city encircled by their forces, alone, and gave them a counter offer. He would give them their freedom, and the city of Andore. The commander of the Golden Legion laughed this idea of this off before it suddenly dawned on him. If the entire Legion went rogue at once, who was going to stop them? Impressed by Harikiran's offer, the Golden Legion pledged themselves to Harikiran's cause, but with an exception. They didn't want Andore. They wanted Kanpur. Kanpur, however, was effectively defenseless. They relied almost entirely on the Golden Legion for defense, and what legionaries they left there were easily coerced to Harikiran's side. With half of Xhalandar under his control, and the Golden Legion at his side, the city of Surat simply surrendered. Thane, always the deviant city, was defeated early in the following year. Harikiran and his followers then spent the next three years establishing the new order in Xhalandar. Thousands of years of slavery came to an end, but it was no simple task to restructure the economy of the most powerful merchant kingdom in the world. The Dathi Mire Not accustomed to politics, Harikiran's people grew restless. There was much friction happening between the various social sects as the balance of power shifted. Relief for them came in the growing number of raider attacks by the northern people of Dath. So Harikiran marched his forces north, to end the threat of the raiders, as well as liberate and civilize the land of barbarians that had plagued Xhalandar for ages. Dath however, was found to be very different than Xhalandar. It was a dark, twisted land that sapped morale and would lash out at the unprepared. It's people, having had their share of jealously and war with the Xhali, had no love for Harikiran's forces. He would spend the next five years clawing his way to the Onyx Mount. Perhaps months from seizing the capitol, Harikiran would catch news that Xhalandar had been retaken by the Merchant Kings with the aid of a foreign army. Knowing that the loss of the supply lines would be the end of him, Harikiran marched his forces back south, and did battle with none other than Ahmed Thrakul. Their two forces would duel for control of the Xhali - Dathi border for years. Learning each other's tactics, strengths, and weaknesses. One day however, the two emerged from their armies and embraced as comrades, wondering why such great military commanders should be enemies. It is said that the attempted assassination by Raleigh Gevaar did not shake his faith in Ahmed for an instant, and that he kissed Ahmed as their bodyguards rushed to protect them. With the two great conquerors of the age staring them down, the Merchant Kings either fled or swiftly found out Harikiran was not going to be fooled by them a second time. The Purification of Bael Archas Possessing the finest soldiers and ships in the world, and access to Xhalandar's deep coffers, Harikiran was instrumental in the taking of Bael Archas. His forces would slay Nina, long an enemy of Xhalandar, early in the conflict, and force Mammon into hiding. Harikiran was also there for the defeat of Garyon, while Ahmed was finishing up with Traphegor's forces. Liking war, not necessarily liking bloodshed, Harikiran was actually one of the few who suggested working with Traphegor. It is Harikiran who suggested offering the Demons mercy, which Ahmed ultimately accepted. The Ruin of Achaemenid After the taking of Bael Archas, Harikiran stayed in Ekbatan for almost a year, helping organize the founding of the nation, as well as ensuring the security of the capitol against any stragglers. He left back for his home only a month before the disappearance of the Ahmed and the royal family. The loss of Ahmed pained him greatly, as the only man Harikiran considered his equal. He could not afford to turn back though, as he had to ensure the security of Xhalandar after his absence. Now, he is a dangerous predicament with the possible collapse of the Empire he is caught between either supporting its swiftly unraveling leader, or becoming one of many warlords seizing on the Empire's instability. Personality Harikiran is noble and physically overbearing. He is not pragmatic, but is a person who lets history run its course and acts according to his impulses. While he is wild and somewhat inconsiderate to others, his greed inspired his subjects and ultimately resulted in their happiness. He is always jovial, values friendship highly, and he regards the bond with all of his followers as his greatest treasure. They all, being inspired by such a magnificent king, in turn gives him their undivided loyalty and adoration. He also admires people who treat friendship with sincerity. While Harikiran enjoys conquest and victory, he is not a bloodthirsty man. He is both applauded and criticized for his tendency to parlay and offer mercy to his enemies. In his early years, he had a distaste for spell casters, seeing them as the scheming tools of the oppressors. However, after having fought alongside many, such as those who followed Ahmed, he has earned a respect for them like any other person. Still, he never quite liked Muhar. Harikiran is bisexual, and while favoring women, was disappointed to discover that Ahmed would not love him the same way. He has 39 wives and is generally considered to be in a relationship with his two male generals, though one is a eunuch. Anyi Kulkarni was to be wed to him upon his return from Dath, however, she was part of the uprising by the Merchant Kings, and fled before his turn. Abilities and Notable Equipment Unlike Ahmed, Harikiran was a farmhand, not a gladiator, and did not learn how to formally fight until he was 19. Likewise, he knew little of how to lead an army, much less a nation, having to learn it all as he went. While his leadership skills came naturally, and is indeed the better commander than Ahmed, he himself is the lesser of the two on the battlefield. Harikiran fights with a bow that fires guided missiles of flame, and an ancient spear that is said to have once been a vital component of the Sky Pillars. He prefers to fight by chariot. Trivia * In keeping with Xhali naming, Harikiran is a name from India meaning "Rays of God". * As his title would suggest, Harikiran is inspired by Alexander the Great. * While being somewhat based on the Fate franchise's interpretation of Alexander, his weapons are closer to that of Arjuna and Artoria (Lancer) * Harikiran is one of the few, and by far the most notable, Dwarven characters in the setting. * Despite being a Gen3 character, early Gen1 notes suggested there being a famous warlord in Xhalandar. Category:Characters